


[授翻]他的幸运一摔 BY：siobhrag

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, St Mungo's Hospital, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: 在魁地奇比赛中，罗恩从扫帚上摔了下来。在病房里，他发现自己有一个意外的访客。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 12





	[授翻]他的幸运一摔 BY：siobhrag

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Lucky Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227427) by [siobhrag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag). 



罗恩从昏迷中醒来，他感到一只手轻柔地抚摸着他的脸和头发。没有睁开眼睛，罗恩把他的脸转向那温柔的爱抚，深深地吸了一口气。一阵疼痛遍及全身，他发出了一点微弱的呻吟。一滴眼泪从他的左眼滑落下来。

“嘘，没事的。尽量不要动。”那个熟悉的轻柔声音在罗恩耳边低语。温暖的手指轻轻地拂过他的眼角，擦去泪水的痕迹。罗恩再次深深地吸气，他闻到了熟悉的松树和雨水的气息。他认识一个闻起来像这样的人。他只是不记得那人是谁了。

罗恩缓缓睁开眼睛。他在圣芒戈。他去过那里实在太多次，早就熟悉了病房的样子。罗恩刚把头朝左转了一英寸。同样轻柔的触碰阻拦了他的头继续挪动。这个人就倚靠在罗恩的脸旁边。他的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大了。

一个流露着显而易见的担忧的马尔福俯身在罗恩的床边。是他一直轻柔地梳弄着罗恩的头发。

“马尔福。”罗恩嘶哑地说道。“什么……”

德拉科用手指轻轻地按在罗恩皲裂的嘴唇上，阻止他继续说话。 “先别说话。我去给你拿点水。”

罗恩困惑极了，他看着德拉科迅速转向附近的一张小桌子，倒了一大杯水。金发少年把水杯送到罗恩的唇边，小心地用自己的胳膊把罗恩的头抬高，以便于他更方便地喝到水。罗恩喝了点水缓了缓。一些水顺着他的嘴角滑到了下巴上。德拉科用手指抹干了水渍。

德拉科让罗恩的头睡回到枕头上。

罗恩看着德拉科那张读不懂的脸。“谢谢，马尔福。”德拉科把水杯放回桌子上，坐回罗恩的床边，重新开始小心在意地抚摸着罗恩的头发。

罗恩清了清嗓子：“发生了什么？”

德拉科继续梳弄着罗恩的头发。 “你和对方的追球手相撞，从扫帚上摔了下来。”德拉科轻轻地触碰罗恩毯子下的双腿。“你的腿上有两处骨折，还伤了好几根肋骨。”

罗恩大吃一惊。因为，他这赛季都没法出战了。

罗恩专心地看着德拉科。“那你呢？你为什么在这儿？”

德拉科脸红了，随之别开脸。“好吧，我很担心。”

罗恩的唇边绽出一个小小的微笑：“真的吗？”

“是啊。”马尔福笑得有点走样。

罗恩的微笑越来越大。他试图挪动自己的手机，好够到德拉科放在被面上的手。德拉科脸红了，但是立刻握住了罗恩的手，轻轻地攥住他的手指。

罗恩咧嘴大笑起来。因为他从没想象过这一切——马尔福来看他的每场比赛，在他比赛中作出惊险动作时目不转睛，偶尔向他微笑。这种非马尔福式的行为背后确实隐含着某些东西。

“这次我要在这里待多久？”罗恩享受着马尔福手上与留在他发间的温暖。

“一个星期。治疗师说你的伤恢复得不错。”德拉科仍然握着罗恩的手。

罗恩皱起了眉头。“那这是否意味着，我得在病房里度过圣诞节？”

“不，我不这么认为。”德拉科轻笑。

“好得很。因为我还没有给你买礼物。”罗恩入神地望着德拉科，忽然感到紧张：“你会和我一起过圣诞节吗？”

德拉科回以的微笑温柔而充满希望。“当然。”他俯身靠近罗恩的脸，轻吻了罗恩的嘴角。“你只要好好休息，早日痊愈。”

罗恩还无法回应那个吻，倒不是因为他的身体状况，而是因为他现在知道，将来他这样做的机会多得是。他心满意足地微笑着，重新陷入梦乡，感到德拉科的手仍然轻轻地抚摸着他的头发。

END


End file.
